Señor Senior, Junior
Señor Senior, Junior is a vain man-child with little to no interest in being a villain. While he generally goes along with his father's evil plans and has even attempted a couple jobs himself, he is usually too busy maintaining his tan and becoming a pop star to concern himself with world domination schemes. Physical Description Height: About 5'11" Weight: 180 lbs (82 kg) (estimated) Ethnic Extraction: Likely of Hispanic origin. Dress Junior wears a tight yellow t-shirt with a red belt and tight black pants. Personality Junior is, for the most part, interested only in himself. If he put his mind to it, he would likely be a better villain than his father, as he favors simple solutions over more complex "traditional" schemes, but he is also extremely lazy. His dream is to become a pop star, although it is shown in several episodes that he has no musical talent. Personal History Junior and his dad live on a fairly intimidating private island, somewhere off the coast of Europe. Kim first encountered them when Junior's giant tanning lamp was causing rolling blackouts across Western Europe. Upon going to their island and realizing that Senior didn't mean any harm, she gave him a lecture and pamphlets about energy conservation and let him be. Unfortunately, during that same encounter, Ron commented that several features of Senior's island bore strong resemblance to a villainous lair, and gave him more suggestions for making his home more villain-worthy (Spinning tops of doom, self-activating lasers, speedboat for quick escapes, etc.). Senior originally dismisses Ron's suggestions, saying that they sound too sinister, but upon reflection, he decides that he needs a new hobby, and pretty much drags poor Junior along for the ride for the rest of the series. Relationships Señor Seinor, Senior The father son relationship is odd. He thinks evil is the best but Junior is relaxed and self absorbed. Shego Junior generally only works with his father, although he has partnered with Shego a couple times, to great effect. When together the pair form a team generally as solid as Kim and Ron. As a result Shego tolerates him far more then any other villain. Kim Possible During the episode Animal Attraction, Junior had a short-lived crush on Kim when he found out that their animology profiles were compatible, but that has never been mentioned since. After that they were more enemies than friends. Bonnie Rockwaller They meet in Homecoming Upset after Bonnie went with Team Possible on a mission. It was essentially love at first sight when the two of them met, and they remain together for the rest of the series. In Graduation, Part 2, after Bonnie had apparently blown off all her classes the last week of school (due to her belief that nothing important ever happens during the last week of school), Mr. Barkin tells her that she missed a pop quiz in his class that left her one class credit short of graduating and she now has to go to summer school in order to get her high school diploma. Naturally, she's very upset about this, but Junior cheers her up by saying that he'll be there with her in spirit (after saying that his actual self will be lounging by his pool). Talents and Skills Junior is, alas, not a man of many talents. He cannot sing, and he's about an even match for Ron in a fight even though he appears extremely muscular. However, he has become more of a challenge when Shego tutored him, so it is possible his fighting skills lack training or he has no real desire to. His main talent is probably his clear head; when he puts his mind to it, he can usually come up with the simplest solution, but he is almost always ignored. Gallery The cupid effect2.jpg 1216.jpg Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Characters